A Favor
by Ikana's Sheikah
Summary: "I have one last request, although a favor would be more appropriate." Jude nodded, letting him continue, not trusting his voice to form the proper words. "When this is done, can you keep an eye on him for me?"


**Author's Note:** So, this originally was intended as something a bit different, not much, a little. Namely the ending for it, on how it was it seemed fair to end it as a one shot. However I was aiming at it becoming a couple chapters, but that part will be in another story. Do you have to read both to get the story? No, but there will be some slight allusions to this in the other one, but again nothing major that it would ruin it for you. However you view it as, enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, that honor would belong to Namco.

* * *

><p>Sloppy move Rideaux, Bakur won't be pleased; Julius considered mutely watching him from the shadows as he gave chase to his brother. Ludger had a head start no doubt remembering the day of his trial. How long ago has that been? A lifetime ago. If it was a different time, a different place, he may have felt a shred of sympathy for Rideaux, but sympathy was wasted on tools, it wasn't his right to neither give nor receive such a gift. Especially not with what still had to be done.<p>

He admits he was slightly impressed with how quickly Spirius mass produced the Lance of Kresnik, even for prototypes they proved to be effective but the researcher proved more so. Jude took out the first few that were trying to follow after Rideaux, quickly changing targets to keep himself moving, harder to hit. It was working for a time, but the doctor in him was holding him back. He was aiming to incapacitate, not kill. Tools don't deserve such kindness, if one breaks; you simply make a new one, a carbon copy of the last, and keep repeating the process until you have your army again. Julius clicked his tongue, such thoughts reminding him of someone he rather not, sending in others to do the dirty work, as he sits on high.

Julius acted on instincts; he drew his weapons throwing himself between Jude and an agent.

"Julius?!" Their blades clashed as he quickly shifted his posture.

"Heh, maybe I'm going soft," he chastised himself with a self-depreciatingly smile, striking the agent down with the broadside of his sword, changing the grip on the hilts with the dull side out. The agents were hesitating with the return of Director Kresnik. It was the opening he needed to finish them off. "Make for the exit! I'll cover you," he ordered. Jude only nodded following orders sprinting for the doors. A few of the braver agents continued their fight, but the conviction wasn't there. So, maybe some of the others were seeing Bakur's madness for what it really was. A start, but it wouldn't last as soon as _'the king'_ returned. Julius parried a blow sending the opponent back, sheathing his weapons and running after Jude.

They reached the outside, Julius quickly yanked Jude on the arm pulling him down an alley as he felt Jude follow suit. With them outside, the agents would regroup and take care of the more pressing matter, namely Ludger and Rideaux. They should have bought the others enough time to make it to the underground training caverns, Ludger was capable of that and with Maxwell and His Highness Julius didn't worry too much.

"Hold up Julius," Jude breathed slowing their pace to a light jog. It was one of the less populated areas of Trigleph, signs of the Spyrix use more apparent with the destitute state of things. Julius stopped but didn't turn to look at Jude. He pulled out his GHS, it picked up within the first two rings.

"It's me. Are you alright?"

_"Julius? That's my line, where are you? Are you hurt?"_ Ludger's voice wavered a little with the relief.

"So you made it out, that's good. I'm in Trigleph, Jude's here. I'll tell you how to reach Canaan."

_"Wait-"_ Julius hung up the phone before Ludger could get a say in edgewise.

"You know how to get to Canaan," Jude asked nearly running to keep up with Julius' quickened pace. He followed in step behind him debating to repeat the question when he didn't respond.

"In order to reach the Land of Canaan you need to create a soul bridge. That's the only way," Julius began his words sharp and to the point.

"A soul bridge?"

"A powerful member of the Kresnik family is needed as a human sacrifice in order to make the soul bridge," he finished flatly. Jude stopped as though Julius had slapped him.

"Wha- what the hell does that even mean," Jude asked forcing Julius to look at him.

"Exactly as I said it does. One of us needs to die, or else the Land of Canaan will remain forever out of our reach," he spoke pulling away. The cheery park that opened out to them only felt like an insult, salt in the wound as Jude clenched his fist following silently behind the older man.

"Isn't there-"

"I want you to give a message to Ludger for me: Come find me when you have steeled yourself," he spoke briskly leaving Jude on the stoop as he entered the apartment complex.

* * *

><p>Julius finished the note with a practice flourish, signing his will as it were. The usual comforting atmosphere of the home evaporated with the last stroke. He didn't have time to linger, he had already steeled himself, staying longer would make him a fool and a hypocrite, neither of which were what he needed to be. He had to be a big brother one last time.<p>

Jude hadn't move from where Julius left him. He barely raised his head when Julius walked past. He wasn't expecting anything else from the older Kresnik, he told Ludger to steel himself. Looking at him now, Jude would say he had already prepared himself for the outcome.

"Jul-"

"There's a note for Ludger in the apartment. I also have a message for you and the others, _only_ you and the others," Julius began emphasizing his point. His tone had Jude's full attention as he looked up at him. "If Ludger is unable to do what needs to be done, I want you and the others to come in his stead."

"But Ludger would-"

"I know, but Bisley _must_ be stopped no matter what, and _that_ is the only way to save Elle. Ludger will understand that," he spoke levelly. Jude didn't know what to say, did the Great Spirits even know the words? His lips formed a tight line, his inability to do let alone say anything caused him to clench his fist so tight they trembled. Ludger may _understand_, but he would never _agree_ to that. This whole journey was to find Julius and Elle, and now he would have to sacrifice one to save the other? "I have one last request, although a favor would be more appropriate." Jude nodded, letting him continue, not trusting his voice to form the proper words.

"When this is done, can you keep an eye on him for me?" Before Jude could even accept, Julius' form began retreating down the street, blending in with the crowd. He punched the wall, feeling his knuckles bruise, biting back the scream in his throat, as his body quickly felt drained. He turned with his back to the wall sliding down to the ground, clutching his head. This had to be some sick joke; did Origin _really_ hate humans that much? Or was it Chronos' hostility about humans that he'd have them kill each other? Wasn't that _proving_ that humans were such despicable creatures?

"Shit, just…shit," Jude murmured to himself, trying to steel _himself_ for what _needed_ to be done.


End file.
